


Doodles

by emmatrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doodles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, plant boy phil, space boy dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmatrash/pseuds/emmatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, after you turn seventeen, things you draw or write on your skin appear on that of your soulmate.  Dan and Phil share little doodles with each other over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When I turned 17, I was expecting to see things on my arm right away. I know that when a girl in my class came to school on her birthday, she had things drawn all over. I had nothing. I shouldn’t have had such high expectations for my soulmate. I let it be and carried on with my day. It was hard not to look at my skin expecting things to show up so finally I doodled a constellation on my hand. Currently, we were studying space in Science and I found the stars fascinating. My favourite constellation was probably Cassiopeia. I got a little carried away and drew a lot of constellations. Soon my entire arm was covered in little dots and lines. I realized that I had no idea what was going on and payed attention to the teacher again. I felt my arm tingle and look down to see a little message from my soulmate written amongst the stars.  
“These are so pretty! I’m glad my arm will look like this for a few days.”  
I felt my chest fill with energy and a blush spread across my face. My soulmate existed and they knew I did too. I can’t wait to see where this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and his soulmate continue to interact through doodles.

I continued to doodle on myself over the next few weeks and my soulmate continued writing little notes of appreciation. It felt nice to know they liked what I was doing. Soon, they began writing a quote on their wrist daily. It was really cute and made me smile on the worst of days. I started to look forward to what they had to say and added little doodles around it. Since I didn't really have close friends, I focused on drawing for my soulmate. One day, I decided that I should ask them what they liked and drawn something for them. They responded with plants. I began to draw a vine wrapping around my wrist, adding thorns and swirls here and there. I got a little carried away and the vine went all the way up to the sleeve of my t-shirt. I went back to listening to my teacher and attempting to take notes when I felt a tingling on my arm. I briefly glanced down to see the doodle come to life with colour. It was absolutely fascinating to see the strokes appear by magic. I suppose my soulmate was someone who required colour in their life. After I looked at it for a little while, I put on my sweater to cover it up because for some reason, it felt private. It was a doodle of a vine for god's sake, why was that private? The bell was going to ring soon Quickly, I wrote "My name is Dan," on my hand. As I was leaving, I could feel someone writing on my hand. I looked down to see they had written "Mine's Phil." I finally knew their, his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I published this, I forgot to check that it has multiple chapters. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

My life got crazy soon after that. I was trying to keep my grades up in order to get into uni. I didn’t really have any idea what I was going to do after I graduated so I did well in every class in order to keep my options open. I was sad that I couldn’t spend a lot of time communicating with my soulmate. Phil seemed amazing. I still doodled something every day but it was less personal and more generic doodles. I was sad that I didn’t have time for him anymore. I graduated with fairly good grades, good enough to get me into law school. Once that started, I had little to no spare time. I began to put off my work even more and spend all my time on the internet. One of my favourite places to waste time was on YouTube. One of my favourite people on there was AmazingPhil. He made wonderful videos and he shared a name with my soulmate. In his most recent video, I noticed that he had a small drawing on his hand. I looked closer at it and it seemed familiar. I looked down at my own hand and saw the same drawing of a cactus. AmazingPhil was my soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

After I discovered who my soulmate was, I wrote my username on my arm and told Phil to skype me. I was super excited to talk to him for the first time. In the back of my mind, I realized that I should be focused on school but I didn’t care. I was finally going to have someone in my life, other than family, that cared about me. I hit call on skype and waited for Phil to pick up. My stomach filled up with butterflies. I’d imagined this moment a million times today, each time wonderful.   
“Hello Dan!” Phil’s cheery voice greeted me.  
“Hi Phil!” I knew I had the biggest grin on my face but he did too.   
“Now I can finally put a face to the artist!” I blushed. “You’re better than I imagined.” This boy was making me feel so special.  
“Why thank you. I just wanted to say, you make awesome videos and I always secretly hoped you be my soulmate.” It was Phil’s turn to blush now.   
“How old are you?”  
“I’m 18.”  
“Cool! I’m 22! I’m just finishing uni.”  
“I just started.” I chuckled. “It’s not my favourite.”  
“I like mine okay! I agree that it does suck.” He laughed and when he did, I knew for sure I was happy having Phil Lester for a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for over 400 reads and 50 kudos! I'm so happy you guys like the story!! Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen!!!


End file.
